1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a helmet cover for use with a helmet having through-holes and to a helmet provided with such helmet cover.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Of helmets for bicyclists or for use in other activities, there are helmets of the type having a plurality of through-holes extending thicknesswise within such a range as to ensure a predetermined strength. One major object of the provision of such through-holes is to lighten the weight of the helmet. Recently, it has been a tendency to enlarge each through-hole or increase the number of through-holes. The provision of such through-holes is also advantageous in improving the ventilation of the helmet.
Particularly in winter the helmet user frequently feels cold at the head due to air flow entering the helmet through the through-holes. Further, when it rains in any season, rain water entering the helmet through the through-holes wets the head of the user and hence makes the user feel uncomfortable. Thus, a helmet with protection against cold and rain is being desired.